Truths between us
by Lula6791
Summary: Two friends that needed healing. Two friends that needed to say the truth before anything else.  It is set after Midnight, AU,OOC and it is a One-shot
1. Truths between us

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits from it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This is based on VD Books characters. It is set after Midnight, this story is mainly AU. Of course at certain time the characters could be totally OOC. Oh! I almost forgot is Elena's POV.**

**Thank you so much for bookwormgrl101, Lilly CullenSalvatore and Hopeful Sapphire. Withouth their feedback and help I couldn't upload this one-shot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Truths Between Us<strong>

_"THE TRUE, to put it very briefly, IS ONLY THE EXPEDIENT** IN THE WAY OF OUR THINKING, JUST AS THE RIGHT IS ONLY THE EXPEDIENT** IN THE WAY OF OUR BEHAVING"~~ William James_

* * *

><p>We were back after the Dark Dimension. We were supposed to live normal lives. We were supposed to go to College. At least, that was the original plan. We'd both vowed, Stefan and I, to remember him. To remember Damon. Too late, I understood my feelings for him. I loved him; but I loved his brother, too.<p>

Life had given me another chance to live. I intended to live it at its fullest. But I couldn't shake this hollow feeling in my heart and my jealousy, because I was not the only one mourning him. There is another tiny girl missing him dearly. He'd cared about her... but I didn't think that he had loved her. That's what I repeatedly tell myself constantly. Every time that I saw her sad face I felt guilty, because I still had a chance to be happy with Stefan, but... she didn't. I was walking the fine line of love and hatred. Sometimes it was hard for me to know if I hated or loved my dearest friend. This back and forth of emotions was because of my dead love. Because of Damon. He'd died and he was still stirring such strong feelings. He still provoked emotional reactions in both of us. She hadn't told me anything about Damon's death. She had just closed in on herself. She had locked down her heart and mind. Not even Stefan was able to break down her walls. I continuously wondered why. Why did she choose to shut off?

I knocked at her door. I wanted to see her and set everything straight. I knocked again. Finally, my pixie friend opened her door. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before she let me pass through.

"Oh! Hi Elena"

That was her sister Mary. She was going out to work.

"Girls, be good."

We smiled at her. Probably both of us thought about happier and more innocent times between us. An awkward silence grew between us. I made a sound in my throat.

"Bonnie... how are you doing?"

"Fine... I guess."

"Bonnie, Stefan and I, we are moving soon to Delacrest and I wanted to leave everything in order. I couldn't leave without talking to you first."

She nodded and began to walk toward her room. I followed her; after I entered her room she closed the door. She gestured at me to sit down on her bed. I began to remember so many memories that we had together. The slumber parties, comforting each other after a break-up, studying for a big test, cheerleading, watching movies or just having a quiet talk. I missed it. I missed our innocent times. I missed our happy days.

"What do you want to talk about, Elena?"

"Damon"

"Damon? Why?"

"What happened between you two?"

She let out a tired sigh. She paced a little before sitting down on a chair in front of her desk.

"I'm pretty sure that you know already, Elena. Why do you want me to say anything?"

"Bonnie, I know that you felt something for him."

"Elena, I don't want to talk about that."

"We need to. For the sake of our friendship... we need to talk."

"What for? You'll probably repeat the same words that you told me when the Martin thing happened between us. Since then, I've fulfilled every one of our oaths. What do you want from me now? Why do you want to talk about someone who's gone?"

I blinked at her. It was the first time that Bonnie had talked to me that way. Bonnie now looked more like a woman than the tiny and fragile teenager that she always seemed to be. She'd grown up these last couple of months.

"Elena, please go. Be happy with Stefan, rebuild your life, and let me be. I'll try to do the same."

"Bonnie... I won't leave until we talk."

"You know how many times I saw strange things between you and Damon, and every time both of you made me feel like I was the crazy one? That I was the one seeing things that didn't exist. He loved you... what the heck - you still love him. You love both brothers. Is that what you wanted to hear from me?"

"No. I wanted to know what you felt for him."

"Why does it matter so much? I never had a place on his heart. So, why so many questions?"

"I believe that you had a place in his heart. I honestly believe it. And I felt that I'd hurt you, Bonnie. That's why I need to talk about him with you?"

She stood up and walked toward her window. She kept silent for a little while.

"Bonnie?"

"Fine, I did care about him. I really liked him. I never knew how much until he died. He didn't treat me like he treated you, so don't worry - he was all yours."

"He saved you, Bonnie. Damon didn't do anything without a reason. He cared about you, too."

In a low whisper she responded to my words, "He did that for you, Elena... he really didn't care about me."

"Bonnie, why were you always able to forgive him? Why?"

"You always forgave him, Elena."

"Please, Bonnie."

"I can't hate anyone. I'm not able to hold a grudge against anyone. I am sick and tired of it. For once, I'd like to stay angry at someone. I'm always the fool that doesn't lose hope on people. I'm always trying to see the good in everyone. I'm a scary cat and a... How did he called me, at that time? Oh, yes! I'm the dolt, but I always thought he had good in him. He saved me several times and at some point I thought I saw his vulnerability. So, since I'm the foolish one, the little girl that sees everything pink and fluffy, I was bound to fall for him. But what do you care about my pain or feelings? I am the one that has to deal with them."

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. Please, believe me. I am sorry."

"It's ok. I don't hate you... but at your new life... please, I beg you to mind other peoples' feelings. Don't order them around like they're chess pieces, even if your excuse is that you want to protect them. Let them choose what they want to do. Let them be aware of the risks. Respect their inherent freedom."

"You've changed, Bonnie."

"Pain does that to you."

I looked at her grieving and tired eyes. She had changed, but she was still the transparent and honest Bonnie. She'd just grown up. I could see the great woman that was coming out of her shell. She might have closed herself to us, but I could still see the innocent Bonnie in her. The Bonnie that was able to forgive Damon again and again.

"Your powers, how are you dealing with them?"

"It's a daily fight, Elena. I can't let my walls down for too long because everyone's thoughts, feelings, and emotions would come into my head all at once. I need to block them or I could end up with a huge headache or I could faint. I don't like fainting! I'm getting really good at controlling my gift, though."

My cell phone rang. It was Stefan.

"Bonnie, I have to go; Stefan is waiting for me. I'm sorry Bonnie, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Elena, no one can order their heart. Love can't be controlled. You love or you don't. We're bound to get hurt by it. It's natural."

"I'll miss you, Bon, at Delacrest. Are you sure - ?"

"I need to heal, Elena. Besides, I don't have the money."

I hugged her and told her goodbye. My heart was constricted. Our friendship would never be the same. We had grown up in a very harsh way... we had probably just begun our real friendship.

"Elena?"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"I'll miss you, too. If you ever need me, you know how to reach me. I wanted to tell you - don't ever doubt our friendship. I am your friend and I will always be your friend."

"We'll keep in touch. Right?"

"Yes, of course, we will. Duh! Please, say Hello to Stefan."

"Sure thing."

I walked back and hugged her. At that moment, I felt her forgiveness. I felt my resentment washing away. Yes, my resentment against her. Today, I'd discovered that my resentment was really against myself. I saw it in her eyes. She wanted to move on from this. She wanted to open herself to new possibilities, new things, and new persons in her life. I wanted the same things. I felt relieved that we still were friends. I loved her dearly as my sister and I didn't want to lose her.

She smiled at me and I returned it. Yes; we'd definitely both of us began our healing process. We needed this. We needed to talk and open our hearts. In the end, I understood that she was a better person than me. She'd already forgiven me. God bless her heart! She deserved to be loved. Of all of us, she was the one that deserved it the most.

I left her house and the town. I left my childhood behind. I began my new life. I was a mere human again, and I would cherish that until the last day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well what do you think about this one? I'm not sure if it should stay as a one-shot. Should I do a series of one-shots or should I convert it to a multi-chap story? Please I need your feedback. Leave me some love. Click and write me something.**

****Expedient synonyms: instrument, measures, means, medium, method... etc.**

**_**PS: You should visit this forum your contributions will be really appreciated: www(.)romanceluvers(.)proboards(.)com. I think you will like it. (Just write the address without the parenthesis).**_**


	2. Author Note

I'm sorry this is not an update...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AUTHOR NOTE<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like to write this but it is necessary. I know everyone that write and post here had agreed to expose his or her works to everyone. We like to receive reviews the good ones and we grow stronger when we received the not so good critiques.<strong>

**We are acting like ghost writers and we have to make the necessary disclaimer and we have to be thankful that the authors allow us to write using their creative works. Everyone that had posted a story here must have read the list of authors that refuse to give any kind of consent to fanfics related to their works.**

**The problem is when anyone copy, translate and post other authors' works without asking the consent to use the story. I do not own the amazing characters created by L.J. Smith and sadly I'm not the owner of Harper Teen or Alloy Entertainment. I cannot claim any ownership. That's the truth, but I can claim my ownership of the plot and the original characters. **

**One of my stories was copied, translated and posted on another site. The moderator of that site was decent and responsible to ask me if I was the author. I gave the person enough details to prove that the story (plot) was mine.**

**If you like my stories so much and you want to translate it... Ask me first. I probably will surprise you with my answer. I mean if anyone considers my work good enough to copy it at least do it in a decent way. Ask me and if I say yes you have to mention me. You still have to write the official disclaimer regarding the author and the rightful owner and of course you'll have to say I was the author of the plot and the owner of any original characters.**

**I'm aware that it's common to have similarities in fanfics stories and probably cross-references with other fandoms. I work hard to have the least possible similarities with other stories, but I'm not infallible and I'm sure that I have those references indebted in my work. I do research for certain aspects of my stories. I like to think that my hard work is appreciated in a good way. **

**I'm so sorry for this ranting but I'm sad because of what happened to me. Now I understand better what the composers, authors or any creative mind feels when someone uses their material illegally. **

**I wish for everyone a good and amazing day! =)**

**PS: As always I'm sorry for any mistakes. **


End file.
